


Snowballs & Tactical Kisses

by Jessie_Lovelace



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Haline, Oneshot, Post-Book Series: The Dark Artifices, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, TSC - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Lovelace/pseuds/Jessie_Lovelace
Summary: Helen struggles coming to grips with her exile to Wrangel Island; Aline intervenes.





	Snowballs & Tactical Kisses

Aline watched with a glum expression as her wife, Helen, sat inside with her fair face looking awfully forlorn. Helen had struggled with her exile to Wrangel Island for so long, even with Aline by her side constantly; Aline was an only child and could hardly imagine being torn away from so many siblings in such a time of need. Whenever they weren’t studying the wards, Helen sat inside clutching a hot mug of coffee, ignoring what beauty was right outside her door.

Enough was enough.

Aline walked towards their house with purpose, her boots dusted with snow and her face red, lashed by the arctic winds.

“Baby?” Aline addressed her with a beaming, albeit frost-bitten, grin, “Get your coat and boots on.”

Helen looked up from her coffee, offering her lady a small smile, “Why?”

“Because look!” The Shadowhunter exclaimed, gesturing largely with her arms at the perfectly white landscape; it was stunning.

“Snow?”

Helen looked at the wintery wonderland, her delicate features contorting into confusion and a bitterness towards her view. Admittedly, she did think it beautiful, and yet she could not enjoy it. Never. She could never bring herself to adore the almost festive setting, or the array of critters Aline constantly pointed out, varying from rodents to polar bears. The only thing she loved on that godforsaken island was her wife.

And yet she was forcibly dragged out of the house by her much smaller other half. As Aline leaped about jubilantly in the snow, Helen dragged her heels, scuffing a boot at the frozen over the ground.

Aline frowned at the state of Helen, deciding to take matters further into her own hands. Literally. Piling up snow into her gloved hands, she compressed it into a neat snowball, looking back at her wife with a more devious grin.

“Aline…” Helen warned as she caught a glance of the Shadowhunter tossing the snowball between her hands, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!”

Helen took the full force of the snowball to her face, the snow disintegrating and decorating her coat powdery white, like icing sugar on a cake. She heard Aline cackle and watched from beneath snow-laden eyelashes as she readied another snowball. Rolling up her sleeve, she hastily applied an accuracy rune and stamina rune, before making a snowball of her own.

The two of them declared war and threw snowballs until the sun was nearly gone over the horizon, leaving the snowy ground to glow with a golden sheen like the sun had melted into the soil. With an exhausted laugh, Helen landed in the snow on her back, Aline quickly falling next to her. Helen watched as her lady was still in a fit of giggles, and she suddenly felt as if everything could be okay on Wrangel Island. Gently, Helen tilted Aline’s head to face her before pressing her lips against Aline’s. It warmed her whole body. The snow around them seemed to melt away - the gold on ivory.

“I love you, so much. Thank you for all this.”

“Only for you, baby.”

Perhaps they could survive Wrangel Island. Together.


End file.
